


Miguel

by FindYourAnchor (DustyHalo)



Series: Foxverse (Sterek Bingo 2019) [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyHalo/pseuds/FindYourAnchor
Summary: Derek takes Stiles to get a puppy. It's a surprise.





	Miguel

Stiles looked up from his phone when Derek stopped the car and side eyed the house they'd parked in the driveway of.

It was a small yellow bungalow with a white porch and a cobblestone walkway leading up to it. A bit quaint for Derek’s taste but his friend Debbie had lived there happily for the past four years according to her.

“We’re here.” Derek smiled.

“And where is here exactly?”

“It's a surprise.”

Stiles frowned at him. “You know you keep saying that.”

Derek only smiled wider. “Do I?”

“This is so unlike you.” Stiles undid his seatbelt as he spoke. “You hate surprises.”

“Only when I'm the one being surprised.”

“What's this woman’s name again?”

“Debbie.”

“Debbie from book club Debbie?”

Derek nodded.

“And why are we at Debbie’s?” Stiles tried again.

“You’ll see.”

With a sigh Stiles exited the car and plodded up the driveway to the front door with Derek following close behind.

Stiles looked to Derek once he was on the porch. His eyes narrowed with suspicion but before he could ask anymore questions the front door opened.

“Hi. You must be Stiles.” A round faced woman with red hair and a kind smile guessed.

“Hi. Debbie right?”

Debbie gave a nod then a conspiratorial smile as she glanced beyond Stiles to Derek before looking back to him to ask, “Derek hasn't told you why you're here has he?”

Stiles shook his head. “He just keeps saying it's a surprise.”

“Well, I'm sure it's a surprise you'll enjoy.”

Debbie ushered them inside the house then had them take their shoes off at the mat just inside the door so they wouldn't track dirt over her wood floors.

It was well lit inside. Cheery. With the faint smell of dog in the air.

Stiles must have smelled it too because he kept glancing over at Derek as he followed after Debbie. His gaze more wondering now than suspicious.

Stiles stopped just short of the living room when the unmistakable sound of whining yipping barks sounded through the air. There was also the sound of three quick heartbeats that Derek's sure Stiles could make out just as well as he could.

“Puppies?” Stiles asked in a soft voice that was more hesitant than sure.

Derek nodded, Debbie smiled, and Stiles went the rest of the way into the living room where a plastic pen was set up.

There were three puppies walking about inside. A white one, a reddish one with three white paws, and a dark brown one with white on its chest.

“Oh my god. Really?” Stiles looked back at Derek. His lips pressed inward and the corners of his mouth tugging up in a smile.

They’d talked about getting a dog ever since they'd moved in together three weeks ago. Well, Stiles had talked. Derek had made a few thoughtful sounds and then reminded Stiles how much work owning a dog actually was.

Derek watched Stiles’ step inside the play pen and sit on the floor. He was immediately accosted by three wiggling bodies with floppy ears and wet noses.

Stiles laughed as the puppies climbed into his lap and jumped up to lick his face. He spent a good twenty to thirty minutes playing with the puppies, petting them and letting them lick at his face and hands. It was the dark brown one he spent the most time with though. The brown puppy staying close to him even when the others wandered.

“You want to go home with us?” Stiles asked as he pet the brown puppy. “Yeah?”

The brown puppy licked Stiles on the nose and grinned in that way that only dogs had.

“Oh Derek look. He’s so sweet.”

Derek smiled softly as he watched Stiles cuddle the puppy. Even giving it a quick kiss on the top of its head.

“That the one you want?”

“Yeah,” Stiles said as he looked up at Derek when he stepped closer then knelt next to Stiles.

“What do you want to name him?” Derek asked as he scratched the puppy in Stiles’ arms under the chin.

Stiles smirked. “I was actually thinking he looks like a Miguel.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, I've always liked that name.” Stiles nodded. “And it brings back fond memories.”

Derek huffed a laugh and the puppy wiggled and yipped happily in Stiles arms.

“Okay. Miguel it is.”

Stiles smiled when Derek pulled a blue collar out of his pocket and buckled it on Miguel.

“Welcome to the pack Miguel,” Stiles said before giving the puppy another kiss on its head and petting its floppy ears.


End file.
